Black's Blood
by LorieMaeLovegood
Summary: rewritten and the plot has been rethunk : - True to original story, but with my own twist in the middle- what if Jacob goes too far one day? what consequences would they hold for him, and for Bella. dark themes- gets better as it goes on- promise xxx


Basically this was an old story that I've decided to include in the ones I'm withdrawing, rewriting, revamping, and continuing. I can also promise that each and every update will be over two thousand words so you get yummy fanfic chunks. Also I am trying to avoid major cliffhangers but uh/... they're too much fun- so please don't hate me for it :)

Okay, don't hate me for this, it's just a little devil baby that the plot bunnies threw at me

It kinda hurt…

and one more thing- I'm team Jacob so I dunno where this came from XD

* * *

I sighed, echoing Edward as there was an insistent rapping at the door. Reluctantly heaving myself from Edward's oh-so inviting lap, I stomped to the door. Unfortunately hearing his barely audible chuckle at my childish attitude to the whole idea of moving.

My kitchen smelt of the cookies that I was baking for Charlie, Edward wouldn't let them burn- He knew how much i loved cookies, that and he'd watched me for about half an hour before we had a flour fight.

Edward had laughed so hard, then picked me up and popped me on the counter for kisses. I chuckled when I realised the counter had a rather noticeable bum-print still in the whisper thin layer of flour where I had been placed.

_More_ impatient knocking.

I took a deep breath and walked to the door. Straitening my shirt as I went. Edward appeared behind me in his usual silence and his presence could barely have been noticed if he hadn't breathed down the back of my neck. I attempted a scowl at him through my smile before gripped the door handle and pushing his hands away.

He grumbled slightly and I frowned at him-confused, but I opened the door anyway.

I should've guessed by Edwards change in mood that it would've been Jacob. I'd almost forgotten our planned afternoon- take that Edward! I can have best-friend time!

Jacob's face set as soon as his eyes met Edward, standing mere centimetres behind me, irritatingly possessive at that moment. Jacob swallowed once, possibly on a rising rude remark, before fixing his eyes on me. He whistled and raised his eyebrows at my messy but carefully made-up self. Alice had been giving me eye-liner lessons.

"Well Bella, you once again have confirmed that although you behave like one of the guys, you are in fact a girl" I raised my eyebrows and titled my head, expectant. He flashed his lop-sided, toothy grin before forcing his face to become more sincere. "You look great today Bells, as always."

Edward made a small huffing noise, as if he was unimpressed with Jacob's complimenting skills. No matter what he thinks, they worked for me- I felt even more like a princess. It's not every day I get to wear a summer dress. Then again, he could have been huffing out of irritation- Jacob's car was still running.

"Shall we go hang then, oh Lady Swan?" Jacob swept into a bow and stifled a giggle at the pointlessness of it, he looked very unbalanced as it was. Edward turned a questioning glance to me- what's he on? It said. Why do you like him? It said.

I shrugged and laughed, quickly kissed Edward goodbye and hopped into his arms. All the time smiling hugely. Jacob turned away from the house and ran to his car, not even putting me down to open the door, and slipped me inside. For a second my breath caught in my throat as he leaned in to buckle me up, he was far warmer than what I was used to- so it was far more noticeable.

He heard me, and stared at my face in worry. I shook my head and smiled again, screwing up my nose as he leant in more. We pulled faces at each other for a moment- each trying to outdo the other. I think I won... but that could be because my face is pudgier than Jake's. Leaning in for a hug, he brushed his cheek against mine, whispering 'missed you Bells'.

I returned the sentiment. Jacob's eyebrow raised for the millionth time, then barked a laugh as I swatted at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward glance at me, irritated, before mockingly shaking a fist at Jacob's retreating back. I blew back a kiss- which he mimed catching.

_That_ Jacob saw- similarly miming... vomit.

He jumped over the bonnet and slid into the seat next to me. Putting his foot down immediately. The engine roared to life and I clutched at my seat as we sped away from my house. I could have sworn the tyres screeching drew many stares from the street, but it didn't matter- we were _long_ gone.

* * *

After a few minutes of radio cranked up far too loud and completely off-tune singing along, Jacob turned to me, started to slow and grinned. The song faded and on came the presenter, ruining the impressive guitar riff at the end- Jacob promptly turned him down to a muffled mutter in the background.

"So bella-mc-bellsome, what do you want to do today then?" and then he wriggled his eyebrows. They were fascinating, those clumps of hair, they seemed to become more acrobatic as the days wore on. I rolled my eyes and batted my hand at him before putting a finger on my chin, feigning thoughtfulness.

"How about… we go down to the beach and push you in eh?" - an image of a soaked through Jacob flashed through my mind and I momentarily regretted the idea. I should learn to control myself more. He chuckled lightly and took a sharp turn. Heading for the beach. He wound down the window and laughed as my hair blew in my face, I squealed, half annoyed half amused. I retaliated with a bash on the side of the head, before emptying his CD drawer onto the floor of the car... partly to sift through, partly to irritate right back.

We skidded to a halt at the edge of the beach and he flew out of the car, rolling into the sand. . I laughed, he looked so _stupid_. Shutting off the engine, I scrambled across to sit in his seat and watch the pup play about. Eventually the giggles could not be held back any longer and I collapsed against the seat with tears in my eyes.

He sat up, mid-roll/roar, growling playfully. "Oh, so what are we laughing at then _bellsy_?", my face dropped in a realisation- I was so gonna pay, and he launched himself at me. I screamed long enough to watch him fly at me, then I whirled over his shoulder as he lifted me- the ground wooshed around of its own accord, and then I was flying through the air. And then thumping into the sand, with the soft itching of the sand lightly tickling and scratching as I made impact.. The air whooshed out of me and I coughed a little, a huge smile on my face. Totally shocked I remained on my back, closing my eyes to blow my now sandy hair out of my eyes.

Opening my eyes I took a second to think 'it's dark' before my eyes focused again. Jacob hovered over me, his smile wavering as he watched me comb out my hair. I "hmph"ed at him, and then pushed at his shoulders, trying to get him off. Itchy and me didn't go so well.

He grinned then and pushed me back into the sand, I felt rather than saw more of the stupid, itchy stuff trickle into my shirt. I sighed then and folded my arms across my chest, faking surrender. He chuckled and looked at me, thoughtful. I poked my tongue out at him, trying to get rid of that thoughtful face, it always meant trouble. He pulled that face before he kissed me, that first time. And then when he tried again- carrying me. That face was both devilish temptation and a sign I was about to be put through immense irritation.

It didn't go.

He breathed in slowly, and then out again, as if deciding something. He looked at my hair, some curled messily into the sand under his hands, bit his lip and frowned slightly. My stomach dropped a little bit more. And then he leaned into me, pressing me to his chest, and he buried his face in my neck. I stopped breathing a little bit, and then forced myself to calm, remembering how to use my lungs.

I mumbled something that I don't even think I knew what I was saying, and then coughed slightly. My attempt at protest just there was so pitiful I should bury myself in the sand. "Er… Jacob?" he mumbled in response. "Jake, what're you doing?"

I felt, rather than see, him shrug and he sighed. Then breathed in deeply, nuzzling his face in my neck. I began breathing a little faster- stomach rolling over in a way that was both good and unpleasant. I twitched a little- trapped as it were- as I became hyper aware of his face inches from mine, at my shoulder.

Butterflies were let out in my stomach as he started to lay tiny kisses on my neck and shoulders, an involuntary chill went down my spine and reached my arms- raising barely noticeable bumps on my arms. I told myself it was just surprise. Reality knew that wasn't the half of it. I forced my voice box to make sounds.

"Jake… you know what you're doing right?" he mumbled against my neck as I pushed at his shoulders.

He leaned back slightly, his face a little red, and smiled at me. Appearing apologetic, I relaxed a little. Then he ducked his head right back again, lacing my neck with kisses. I groaned involuntarily as the butterflies rose to my lungs. My heart was going far too fast; if I wasn't careful i'd forget to feel uncomfortable and irritated at what was happening.

I felt him grin as he moved his arms to stroke mine. I felt tiny. His hands were rougher than Edwards I noticed.

_Edward _

That brought me back to the present. I wriggled under him, making him stop and look at me, worried. I frowned at him, anger rapidly rising in me, half at his stupidity, and half at my own. My jaw set and I pushed myself back on my elbows- sliding slightly up and away from him.

"Jacob, _stop it_ okay? We shouldn't be doing this, and anyway, I thought you said you were over me _remember_?" my voice wavered slightly but my face managed to express to him just how angry I suddenly was. It tingled in my hands with the urge to slap him, and in the now suddenly empty and hollow pit of my stomach with guilt.

He blushed a little and got off, thumping down into the sand next to me. He sighed hugely as I sat up and rubbed at my neck. He saw my grimace as I wiped whatever wetness that was clinging to my skin away, tried to give a cheeky half smile. I gave him a sharp look- no you are not yet forgiven, it said; he dropped his head and growled so low I thought it was just the wind or something.

We sat in silence.

* * *

Okay what's wrong with me? I pretty much let him do that. Calm, Calm, I can set one of his brothers on him for it later.

I frowned again, pouted. He snarled at me, but slightly more playfully this time. I attempted one back, and he had the fortune to appear surprised. I laughed then and flung a fistful of sand in his face before jumping up and running, screaming sharply. I felt like such a child as I waved my arms around in mock terror. This is how everyone should spend their lazy afternoons. That's it bella, lighten the mood- always a good idea.

He growled and launched himself after me seconds later. I forced my legs to move away from him, tempting him to give chase. But, of course, he beat me again, and attacked my legs. I landed heavily on my stomach this time, earning a similar face-full of sand. I huffed loudly, and heard Jacobs chuckle from above me… again.

I mumbled something and Jacob sighed then, and flipped me over so my arms were above my head. I was lying on my back- again. I scowled and rubbed the hair and sand (sand sand bloody sand) from my face- again.

"Ja-ake! Get _off!_" he huffed in my face then and settled his weight so that I was trapped under him. He blew in my face so my hair blew out. I huffed and folded my arms as successfully as possible and pouted. My eyes snapped to his face as he groaned slightly and leaned down.

"Stop-it Bella," I refused to for a while, I wanted to pout- why's he gotta say otherwise?

"you look amazing when you do that" and he brushed his lips across mine for a split second- breathe passing over them to warm my cheeks.

Oh, that's why. I scolded myself inside my head, for making him so… needy, and for me not stopping. I pushed on his shoulders again and groaned exasperatedly. Of course he didn't budge, but I wriggled anyway. I jumped slightly, as he growled loudly in his chest and he forced his lips to mine.

I pushed at his face angrily, but he forced my hands back down again. And again. And I huffed loudly and set my jaw. Staring him down.

I forced myself not to smile triumphantly as I saw his confidence waver.

Then I nearly growled as he pressed his lips roughly back to mine and lifted me slightly, shifting his arms under me. He held me surprisingly gently and stroked at my hair with his free hand. I had tensed so much I could feel cramps building in my legs, and I squeezed my lips together in protest.

But then he ran his tongue over my lip, and pushed his hand into my hair, to hold my head close. It was sweet, warm, new and almost beautiful.

My mind was screaming questions as my body ceased struggling. I felt floppy under his kisses but there was an excitement coursing through my veins. He noticed how my pulse had raised a little and grinned against my non-responsive lips.

He pulled away for a second and looked at my face whilst I tried to catch my breath. I looked up and his eyes were inches from mine. My stomach dropped as I saw the sudden determination building in them. Panic began to set in as I realised how vulnerable I was, and without a handy vampire within miles he could just up and decide something, anything, and I could do absolute zilch. The chills ran up and down my spine and a cold sweat broke out on my neck- I couldn't move.

The kisses had seemed beautiful moments before. Now, it was horrible- I bit his lip. He drew back suddenly and sharply- hissing in pain as his lip cut, then healed near instantly. Anger floated into his eyes then, but his eyes were different, and not my Jacob's. This was someone else entirely. His hand was around my neck- The blood was cut and I began to feel as though it were pooling in my face, with nowhere else to go. I couldn't breathe- I felt crushed.

I made myself feel my legs again and tried to twist them out of his grip as he forced himself between them, shifting so that my hips were trapped against his. It was painful, and I felt him hard and pressed against me- I felt like I was sinking into the sand under his force. His spare hand covered my mouth as his other roamed over me. I tried biting his fingers- he just forced my head back, straining my neck and drawing my gaze to a near cloudless sky; as he bent his head to my chest, his arm slipped a fraction, at that my neck gave a sharp protest and I winced sharply. A gasp escaped me but i hadn't the air for more. My Jacob was hurting me, and Edward was so right. The sand scratched now, it didn't tickle, and my hands flit wildly over it- trying to find something to grip, to use. His hands dug into my ribs and I could feel each one bruise, it was crushing. I can't breathe.

My mind was screaming at me, praying I suddenly find the strength to push an over-excited teenage werewolf off of me. I dug my fingers into his hands, but of course he couldn't feel it. I couldn't breathe. His chest was no longer against mine and I still couldn't breathe. My chest constricted painfully, and my throat opened into a burning yawn and I couldn't get the air down. The blood rushes in my head and I cast my eyes about dizzily. He won't looke at my face, he won't see what he's doing to me. I can't breathe, and he won't stop.

Panic. Pain. Anger.

I coughed once and tasted blood, but couldn't tell if it were from my lip or from my throat. I was hoarse with trying to scream, as though I had inhaled the sand I lay on. I still couldn't breathe. It was burning in my chest, and the bruises on my sides flared with every heave of my chest.

The sound of tearing cloth rattled in my ears and I squeezed my eyes shut, jaw clenched. On the backs of my eyelids a pattern of flashing white, and red outlines of him above me accompanied the ripping. It split across my head as the last line of a defense falling- he could see all of me. I couldn't stop the tears passing from underneath my eyelids though, and I sobbed into his hand- muffled nearly to silence. I wished to god that one of the pack would pass near and be able to tell. I didn't want my first to be a crazed Jake. Bile rises in my throat as his hands push away the last of my clothes. It's getting dark and suddenly I'm freezing; his warmth is no comfort to me.

He holds both my hands in one of his, twists them up- I can hear sickening cracks coming from my left wrist but pain isn't reaching me yet- just a whole load of dizziness as my eyes rolled uncontrollably. My anger increases tenfold when i realise my control is slipping and my head is rolling. Jacob's movement pushes me further into the sand, sticking to my bleeding lips and sending needles of pain through them, I feel the sand against my cheek too- and a stone scratches up my face in a white hot line.

Jacob sank lower, I heard the rattle of a belt buckle and I felt like a lead weight had been pushed upon my consciousness. I drew back and became like a ragdoll, barely conscious and dizzy. The only thought that was coherent, was Edward's name. Whirling in my head again and again as Jacob began his tortures.


End file.
